


What Happens in Vegas Doesn’t Always Stay There

by bayoublackjack



Series: Love in London [17]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Human Doctor (Doctor Who), Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Multiple Crossovers, POV Martha Jones, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayoublackjack/pseuds/bayoublackjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As their time in Las Vegas comes to an end, Martha finds herself in a situation that will greatly impact her relationships with both John and Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Vegas Doesn’t Always Stay There

It seemed strange that Martha had grown so accustom to being in John’s arms.  Just a few days ago, she didn’t even want to be in the same room with him.  Now on their final night in Vegas, she felt a pang at the thought of going to bed alone again.  She closed her eyes and tried to bury those thoughts.  They had a long day of travel ahead of them tomorrow and she couldn’t keep herself up all night overanalysing her motivations.

No sooner than she had settled into a comfortable position did her mobile begin to ring.  John shifted against her.  “Who in the bloody hell is ringing this time of night?”

“Tom,” she replied, checking her mobile’s display.

“Why?  Doesn’t he know what time it is?”

“There’s a ten hour time difference between here and Kenya,” Martha said, sitting up.  It was late and she needed the sleep, but she couldn’t risk missing the chance to speak to him, so she excused herself to the bathroom and answered her mobile.  “Tom?”

“Were you expecting someone else?” he joked.

Martha smiled at the sound of his voice.  “No,” she answered.  “I just wasn’t expecting to hear from you now.  It’s nearly midnight here in Vegas.”

“Vegas?” Tom repeated then groaned softly.  “Shit.  Your conference.  I completely forgot.”

“I figured.”

“If you need to go, I…”

“No,” Martha said quickly.  “I finally have you on the line.  You’re not getting off the hook that easily, mister.”

“I actually can’t talk for long,” Tom told her.  “I’m just returning your call.”

“My call?”

“Well text,” Tom amended.  “You left me a message saying we needed to talk.”

Martha frowned as she tried to remember the text in question.  When she did, she exhaled sharply.  “Tom, that was three weeks ago.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive,” she answered.  Martha recalled sending him the message after John had left their flat, but she wasn’t going to elaborate that point now.

“Damn.  Well it couldn’t have been too important, right?  I mean if it was an emergency, you would have ringed again.”

“You’re probably right,” she agreed.  If he only knew how important it had been.  How important it still was.  The future of their relationship hinged upon that conversation and yet Martha couldn’t bring herself to have it with him.  Not now.  Not while they were so far apart.

Martha unceremoniously ended the call not long afterwards.  Tom clearly had other things to do and she wasn’t in the mood to try to keep the conversation going any longer than it had to last.  When she returned to the bed, John was sitting up waiting for her.  “Trouble in paradise?”

“Don’t.”

“Sorry,” John retorted and sank beneath the covers.

Martha crawled back into the bed and kept her back to him.  He didn’t attempt to hold her like before Tom rang and she couldn’t tell if she was grateful or frustrated by the lack of contact.  She lay in silence with the conversation with Tom playing over and over in her head.  Between that and the lack of John’s warmth, she felt too keyed up to rest.  Eventually, she rolled over to face him.  “I can’t sleep.”

John opened his eyes.  “Do you want to talk about it?”

Martha shook her head.  “No,” she answered.

John lifted his head slightly.  “What do you want?”

Martha stared into his eyes for a long while before she leaned in close.  “You.”  John met her in the middle and kissed her softly.  The warmth she had been missing enveloped her completely, but just as soon as she relaxed in his arms he pulled back.

“As much as I’d love to shag you senseless right now…if this is about revenge…”

“This isn’t about Tom,” Martha insisted.  “I just…”  She sighed.  “I just need to feel appreciated,” she said softly.  “I need to feel wanted.”

“I want you so much,” John assured her in a low, husky voice.

“Show me.”

“With pleasure,” John replied before kissing her again passionately.  He shifted his position so that he hovered above her and continued kissing her while his hands explored her body.

Martha closed her eyes and tried to bury all the thoughts clouding her mind.  It was sex.  Just sex.  And yet it felt like so much more.  The way John touched her.  The way he spoke and looked at her.  It felt deeper than a meaningless tryst.  It was like the passion she used to have with Tom.

Used to have.  What happened?  Where had they gone wrong?  In the earlier days of his travels they were on the phone nonstop, chatting about their days and all the things they’d do once they were reunited.  Now he couldn’t manage to reply to her texts on time and she didn’t feel comfortable telling him what she was thinking anymore.  It was as if they had been strangers.

Before she could stop herself, Martha felt tears stinging her eyes.  She turned her head and tried to control her emotions.

“Martha?”  John’s movement stopped.  “Are you…are you crying?”

“No.”

His hand touched her cheek and gently turned her face towards his.  “You’re lying.”

“Just keep going.”

“No.  We need to talk about this.”

Martha exhaled sharply.  “I don’t wanna talk.”

John slid off of her.  “Well I’m not going any further until we do.”

Martha sat up.  “You’ve been itching to get into my pants for ages and now that the opportunity has arisen you want to talk?”

John scoffed sharply.  “I don’t want your body, Martha.  I want you.”

“My body is part of me.”

“Well, it’s not enough.  I want you.  All of you.”

Martha scoffed and rolled over onto her side so that her back was to him.  “That’s not an option.”

John exhaled sharply behind her and she felt the mattress move when he got up.  She saw his form move over to the couch in the darkness and flop down with a sigh.  Maybe he should have slept there from the beginning.  Better yet, she should have gotten a suite of her own like she planned.

Martha spent the next few hours going over the things she could have done differently to avoid the situation she found herself in.  She barely slept and she had a feeling that John didn’t either.  They didn’t speak the rest of their time together, opting instead to pack in silence and have breakfast outside of the suite.

Checkout was late morning.  Martha left that matter in John’s hands while she took a taxi to the airport.  Her flight didn’t leave until six in the evening, but she managed to distract herself with the remedial task of checking her emails and messages.  She saw John twice.  Once as they were boarding the plane and a second time when they caught the connecting flight at LAX.

Fatigue finally set in during the second flight.  They wouldn’t arrive in London until the following afternoon, so Martha gave in and drifted off to sleep.  When she woke the next morning, John had settled into the open seat next to her.  “Still not talking to me?” he asked.

“Is there anything we need to say?” Martha challenged.

“Plenty, but I’m not sure you’re ready to go there.”  Martha sighed heavily and stared at the clouds outside of her window.  “Martha.”  John’s voice was tender.  As was the caress he placed on her knee.  “I just want to make sure you’re doing this for the right reason,” he said.

“Is there a right reason to cheat on my fiancé?” she asked without looking back at him.

“You’re not happy.”

Martha met his eyes and saw an earnest expression staring back at her.  “You think you can make me happy?”

John shrugged.  “I don’t know, but I’d definitely like to try.”

“Why?”

“Because you deserve it.”

Martha’s gaze moved from his eyes to his lips and John leaned in for a kiss.  It started off gentle and tender before building up into something more carnal.  The plane couldn’t land fast enough.  They must have collect their bags and hailed a taxi in record time.  As soon as they reached her flat, Martha eased into back his arms.  The fire she had felt the night before and on the plane began to burn inside her again, but this time it was hotter and consumed her much quicker.

The luggage was abandoned by the door and their clothes led a trail to the bed.  Once they were free of all apparel, Martha pulled him close again.  His skin felt cool against hers, but the friction soon changed that.  His beard scrapped her skin as he nuzzled her neck and she felt his breath warming her shoulder in short bursts with each thrust.

Martha ran her fingers through his hair, causing him to lift his head slightly.  She moved her hands to his face and forced him to look at her.  Their eyes met and the connection seemed to feed his fire.  He held her gaze for a long time before he closed his eyes.  Martha closed her eyes as well, happy just feel and not to think for the first time in ages.

After their bodies had stilled, they remained tangled in one another.  Martha didn’t want to move or talk.  She wanted to stay in that moment.  That perfect moment.  She wanted to hold onto it and relish it for everything that it was.  Everything that she had wanted and needed had come to fruition and she didn’t want it to end.  Because once it did she’d have to return to reality.

John was the first to move.  He had been resting his head against her stomach, but he shifted his position so he could look her in the eyes.  “No tears this time?”

Martha slowly moved her head from side to side.  “No tears.”

John smiled.  “Good.”  He stroked her thigh and kissed her neck.  “It was definitely worth the wait, but I wouldn’t be opposed to doing it again sooner.”  His hands moved higher as his lips travelled lower.  “I’m good to go again.”

“No,” Martha said softly.

John stopped everything and looked up.  “No?”

Martha sighed softly.  “John, we can’t do this again.”

“Martha…”

“I love Tom.”

John scoffed and rolled onto his back.  “Yea.  You love him  _so_ much that you decided to shag me in the bed you share with him.”

Martha sat up quickly.  “Get out,” she said through gritted teeth.

John groaned and sat up.  “Martha, I’m sorry.”

“No,” Martha retorted angrily.  “You don’t get to take it back!”  She crawled out of bed.  “Just like I don’t get to take back the  _massive_ mistake I just made with you.”

“This?”  John gestured between the two of them as he stood up.  “This isn’t a mistake.  What we have is real.  You’re just too blind to see it!”

Martha shook her head as she moved through the flat gathering and pulling her clothes back on.  “When I look at you…all I see is regret.”

John had been following behind her picking up his belongings and redressing, but he froze at her words.  “You don’t mean that.”

“I do,” Martha insisted as she pulled her top back on.

John moved over to her with his shirt in his hand.  “When we made love…”

“Sex,” she said defiantly.  “It was just sex!  A couple of drinks and it could have been anyone.  You were just in the right place at the right time.”

“So seems to be the trend,” John said bitterly as he finished getting dressed.  He grabbed his bag from by the door and halted to say one last thing before leaving.  “One of these days, I’m not going to be there when you want me to be,” he warned her.  “Then we’ll see what you really regret.”

With that John was gone and Martha was left feeling the lowest she had felt since the moments preceding their first kiss in the pub.  She locked the door and turned her mobile off before retreating to her dishevelled bed with a bottle of Muscat and a corkscrew.  All the thoughts she had silenced while in the throes of passion with John came hurdling back full force.  So she’d just drink until she drowned them out again.


End file.
